


Curing my arachnophobia

by crimson_queen



Category: Gran torino - Fandom
Genre: F/F, F/M, fell in love with a spider, just watched gran torino, loved it, needed to write a fanfiction
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-20
Updated: 2017-02-20
Packaged: 2018-09-25 19:10:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 243
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9840104
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crimson_queen/pseuds/crimson_queen
Summary: I am not really good at summaries. here goes nothing. My family and I moved to Detroit, because we had to move away from our father. We moved into a small home in a dark part of detroit. My mom, being polite introduced herself, while Sofia, with my own car, explored Detroit.okay, if you have seen gran torino, you know who fong is...well its a love story with him.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This randomly came to me. I said original female character, but I am making someone very similar to Sofia Karlberg. she has the same name and look, and she sings. so basically the same.

I sighed and packed my bags earlier last night, so I could spend, today with my friends before I had to move away. Thankfully I had my own car or mom would never let me go. Of course I still had to worry about dad, but I wasn't too worried due to the fact we had a restraining order. This day went by too fast, and as I was driving away they promised to write and text.  It was dark so I decided to drive in the morning. The next morning, I loaded up my bags and drove out onto the highway and made to  detroit . Mom sent the address and when I turned the corner onto our street, I swore I took a wrong turn somewhere. But to my surprise and disappointment, there it was, our house.  

 

"This is just great..." I thought. 

 

I parked my car just outside our house and opened the door. My brother was laying on the couch watching television and mom was making lunch. 

 

"Ah, you're here Sofia, You're finally here." mom said, 

 

"Yup...So why this place, like this area of town...It looks......dangerous." I say looking out the window. 

 

"Oh, don't be so nervous, it was cheap." 

 

"...okay." 

 

"Oh, go introduce yourself to your new neighbors. Remember first impressions are everything you know." 

 

I sighed and rolled my eyes. I went to the dingy bathroom and fixed my hair and went back outside. 


End file.
